A switch device of shower functions is disclosed in the Chinese patent database in 2011 Jan. 12 with the announcing number CN201702050U. The device is disposed to a hand shower head, it mainly comprises a valve sleeve, a spindle shaft, a lock hook, a dial button and jointed a top cover and a lower cover; the valve shaft is disposed with a sleeve hole that passes through the valve sleeve vertically, the central portion is disposed with a notch, one side of the notch is fixedly disposed with an elastic piece; the spindle shaft is rotatably disposed in the sleeve hole of the valve sleeve in sealing way, the spindle shaft is disposed with a through hole, and it is arranged with ratchets in the periphery corresponding to the notch of the valve sleeve; the lock hook and the dial button are movably disposed above the valve sleeve, and the lock hook is positioned corresponding to the ratchets of the spindle shaft, one end of the lock hook is fixedly connected to the dial button, while the other end is engaged to the ratchets of the spindle shaft, when the dial button moves, it drives the lock hook and the spindle shaft to rotate so as to switch the functions; with above combination of the components, the entire structure is disposed in the chamber formed between the jointed top cover and lower cover, and the top cover is disposed with an opening for the dial button. The structure is complicated, and it needs large force to switch, thus making the switch inconvenient.